


A Ladybug and Her Bird

by ProudGeek4Ever



Series: A Life Unknown [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Identity Reveal, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudGeek4Ever/pseuds/ProudGeek4Ever
Summary: Damian followed her. He went across the atlantic to visit her hometown, but there is more than one reason to visit the city of love and Marinette's got unfinished business to conclude. How long until their secret identities become less secret?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: A Life Unknown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106528
Comments: 15
Kudos: 225





	A Ladybug and Her Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second part of the A Life Unknown series. Make sure to read the first story before this to have a clue of what's going on...
> 
> The much requested sequel has finally arrived. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

The smile on her face didn't match the exhaustion he knew she felt.

It encompassed her entire face as she leaned back in her seat and took his hand.

Her eyes lit up earlier when she'd seen him and it hadn't subsided yet.

He'd been stuck next to someone for hours on a tin can in the sky.

There hadn't been a single moment where he'd regretted it.

Damian leaned back, but didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Paris Airport. Local time is 21:35 and the temperature..."

* * *

At the first rush to get off the plane they waited for it to calm down.

Then when opportunity arose he slipped our in the aisle.

He handed her her suitcase as he brought his own down too.

They slipped out the back without further ado.

Both moved at a steady, but calm pace with their bags pulled behind them.

Surrounding them were a bunch of people all rushing forward.

They didn't pick up the pace until they heard a group with a noise level resembling a herd of raging elephants coming up behind them.

Neither wanted to deal with that headache.

* * *

There were about ten people between them and her idiotic classmates.

They still chattered loud enough for everyone in the queue to hear them.

* * *

"Yeah, Ali was such a sweetheart to wait until we got back to have our video conference about the charity. He didn't want me to miss any of our trip!"

* * *

"That's amazing! How did you get in?"

"Sometimes it's all about who you know. I..."

* * *

"When I were in India last year we saved..."

* * *

"Wow. Really?"

* * *

"Girl, I have to introduce you."

* * *

"Actually I..."

* * *

He spared no time in taking his passport back and walking away.

By that point he's already been doing breath excercises for ten minutes.

It wouldn't have taken much more for him to snap.

Those morons were testing his limited patience.

* * *

"I would sell my soul for my bed right now," she said.

"I better let you get on your way then."

Marinette rubbed her shoulders like she'd been doing since they got off the plane.

She must be stiff.

"You've got a hotel room booked somewhere?" He nodded. "Then shouldn't I be the one letting you go?"

"I would still be required to wait around. You on the other hand look dead on your feet."

"The late nights are catching up to me." She blinked in slowmotion, but still smiled. "Are we meeting up tomorrow?"

"You know how to reach me."

That drowsy smile wasn't any less bright then her normal one.

"Okay, I'm all set. You ready to leave yet?"

Marinette turned so she could see Jason as he pulled up with his luggage.

"Huh." She rubbed her eyes. "Nice seeing you here."

"We can't let Demon Spawn travel across the world alone, now can we?"

Like he wouldn't...

He could have done it without any problems whatsoever, but at least Marinette accepted it for what it was.

"True. I guess I'll see more of you too. See you tomorrow."

Then she went in for hug and this time he didn't hesitate in putting his arms around her.

Some things didn't deserve to be sullied by thoughts of reputations and whatnot.

"Goodnight, Angel," he whispered into her ear.

She hugged him just a bit tighter before finally letting go.

And then she left.

* * *

"So..." Jason began.

"Not. A. Word."

His big brother had the nerve to laugh.

Damian sunk deeper into his seat with red coloured cheeks.

* * *

"Okay." Jason stared him down. "Can we agree on the gameplan?"

"Yes."

"And I can trust that you'll stick to it?"

"Yes."

"You won't try to do your own thing?"

"No."

Jason made no move to hide how he looked for any tells.

He wouldn't find any.

As unbelieveable as it may sound he wasn't lying.

The plan was simple.

They'd convinced everyone else that they should go to Paris so that he could experience a normal week with his girlfriend.

With other words a week without late night vigilantism and training with his swords every day.

Jason had played the part of teasing older brother wanting to gather blackmail to perfection.

Probably because none of it was an act.

But he'd also drawn a line in the sand at Jason coming because that was enough of his overbearing family following his every move.

That's what had made it possible for them to be the only two that left Gotham.

Considering the hidden agenda for this trip it was necessary.

Jason would get in contact with the city's heroes to make sure none of them died anytime soon while he stuck to gathering information the civillian way.

That was what made Jason suspicious about his compliance.

His minor and largely unimportant part.

"You are aware of their identities and problems in greater detail than I am. You are also older than both them and me."

Jason looked unimpressed as he yawned.

"Besides." He swallowed. "Your focus may be on the mission, but I didn't only come here for that. I came just as much, if not more, for Marinette."

The reaction was delayed.

The impassive face Jason wore gave away litte, but he knew he was considering what he'd said.

There was many responses he could give and ways in which he could react.

Few were desirable.

His nails pressed into his palm.

"Don't screw up this thing you have with her," he eventually told him. "You're actually learning something from her."


End file.
